Into the Wild: Gender Swapped!
by Tigerlily of RiverClan
Summary: Well, this is the book Into the Wild, but it's gender swapped! *Note: I don't own Warriors, so I give Erin Hunter the credit for the story and characters!


**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bluestar- blue-gray tom with a silver muzzle

**Deputy: **Redtail- small tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive red tail (APPRENTICE, Dustpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedpelt- handsome tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive dappled coat

**Warriors**

Lionessfur- beautiful golden tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, Graypaw)

Tigressclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with unusually long front claws (APPRENTICE, Ravenpaw)

Whitebreeze- white she-cat (APPRENTICE, Sandpaw)

Darkstream- sleek silver-and-black tabby she-cat

Longtail- pale-tabby she-cat with dark black stripes

Swiftwind- swift tabby she-cat

Willowclaw- very pale-gray tom with unusual blue eyes

Mousefoot- small dusky brown tom

**Apprentices **

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray she-cat

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black she-cat with a tiny white dash on her chest, and a white-tipped tail

Sandpaw- pale-ginger tom

Firepaw- pretty flame-colored ginger she-cat

**Kings **(toms that care for the kits)

Frostclaw- handsome white tom with blue eyes

Brindleheart- handsome gray tabby tom with green eyes

Goldenflame- pale-ginger tabby tom

Stripetail- pale tabby tom, oldest king

**Elders**

Halftail- dark brown tabby she-cat with a part of her tail missing

Smallear- gray she-cat with very small ears, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

Patchfur- small black-and-white she-cat

One-eye- pale-gray tom, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Dappleclaw- tortoiseshell tom with a dappled coat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Blackwing- large white she-cat with huge jet-black paws

**Medicine Cat: **Runningnose- small gray-and-white she-cat

**Warriors**

Smalltail- brown tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, Brownpaw)

Crystal- silver tabby she-cat (APPRENTICE, Wetpaw)

Clawface- battle-scarred brown she-cat (APPRENTICE, Littlepaw)

Nightfur- black she-cat

**Kings**

Dawnfire- small tabby tom

Brightstorm- black-and-white tom

**Elders**

Ashfur- thin gray she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar- black-and-white she-cat with a very long tail

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Crookedstar- huge light-colored tabby she-cat with a twisted jaw

**Deputy: **Oakbreeze- reddish-brown she-cat

_Prologue_

The moon in the sky shone down onto Sunningrocks, causing it to shine like silver.

From the shadows of thick bushes, a small tortoiseshell she-cat and a dark brown tabby she-cat stepped out from them, along with a few other warriors behind them.

On the other side, sleek shapes were swimming through the river. A reddish-brown she-cat led them.

The tortoiseshell stepped forward and gave the reddish she-cat a glare of hatred.

"ThunderClan, attack!" the tortoiseshell yowled.

The clearing turned from peaceful, to chaotic in a heartbeat.

The dark brown she-cat launched herself onto the reddish she-cat, pinning her down with one of her paws, which held very long claws.

"Oakbreeze, how dare you hunt in our territory?" the tabby growled.

The reddish-brown she-cat called Oakbreeze grinned. "After tonight, Tigressclaw, this will just be another RiverClan hunting ground!"

A yowl of terror rang through the night air. "Look! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"

Tigressclaw hissed. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors don't belong in this forest!"

Suddenly, Tigressclaw heard a cry of distress. She looked and spotted a dusky tom being pinned down by a RiverClan warrior. She jumped off of Oakbreeze and swatted the RiverClan warrior aside.

"Quick, Mousefoot, run!" Tigressclaw ordered as the dusky tom limped back into the trees.

The RiverClan warrior she had shoved aside turned and scored his claws across Tigressclaws' face. Tigressclaw turned around and nipped the warrior's leg.

"Tigressclaw!" the tortoiseshell she-cat yelled above the screeching. "There are too many RiverClan warriors!"

"No, Redtail, ThunderClan will never be beaten. This is our territory!" Tigressclaw argued.

Redtail bowed her head. "We will honor your courage, but we cannot win against these impossible odds." She turned to the battling cats. "Retreat, ThunderClan, retreat!"

Instantly, the ThunderClan warriors fled into the bushes, as Oakbreeze lets out a victory yowl.

[] [] [] [] []

A blue-gray tom sat on the Highrock with his face looking into the stars above. His ears pricked when he heard paw steps. Turning around, he spotted a tortoiseshell tom padding toward him.

"How's Mousefoot?" the blue-gray tom wondered aloud.

"His wounds are deep, Bluestar," the tortoiseshell replied. "But he's young; he'll heal quickly."

"What about the others?" Bluestar asked as he jumped down from the Highrock to sit next to the tortoiseshell tom.

"They will all recover too," the tom replied.

Bluestar sighed. "Tonight's defeat troubles me, Spottedpelt. ThunderClan has never been beaten in its own territory since I became leader. We will need more warriors if we are to survive. Never has there been so little apprentices in training."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" Spottedpelt asked.

"At times like this, we need the guidance of our warrior ancestors." Was all Bluestar replied.

Suddenly, Spottedpelt's amber eyes widened for a few heartbeats. He gasped and then turned to Bluestar. "I've just received a message from StarClan: fire alone will save our Clan."

"Fire?" Bluestar questioned. "But fire is feared by all the Clans. How can it save us?"

Spottedpelt shook his head. "I don't know. This is the message StarClan have chosen to share with me."

"Well, if StarClan says it, then it must be so," Bluestar meowed. "Fire will save our Clan."


End file.
